


Unknown Malady

by inquisitor_tohru



Series: Far Above the Moon [22]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Quarantine, contagious disease, epidemic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: An unknown contagion has clawed its way into the First Order's ranks.Written for the Gen Prompt Bingo square "contagion".
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Dopheld Mitaka, Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren
Series: Far Above the Moon [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/536698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Unknown Malady

_"-decontamination areas. The officers' lounge is closed until further notice. All non-essential personnel must not leave their quarters, except in case of emergency. Meals will be delivered by service droids, and access to exercise and morale holovids will be provided. Please continue to refer to First Order guidelines for the most up to date information as we fight against this unknown contagion."_

"Perhaps my mask doesn't seem quite so ridiculous to you now," said Ren, a hint of amusement in his voice as he watched Hux struggle with his sleek, black facemask. Hux was grateful when Mitaka (one of the few people he trusted to keep a good standard of personal hygiene) stepped closer, easily tying the knots that had given him so much trouble.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Mitaka nodded. His face was half obscured by his own identical black mask, but Hux noted his waxy complexion and the dark circles around his eyes. "You are dismissed. You may return to your quarters." Supreme Leader Ren tilted his head, and Hux braced himself for yet another idiotic conversation.

"Are you quite _well_ , General? Dismissing our first weapons officer seems...unwise."

"I thank you for your _concern_ , Supreme Leader, but I am absolutely fine. As such, I am more than capable of taking over Lieutenant Mitaka's duties until the second weapons officer's cycle begins."

"Very well," Ren grunted. Thankfully, his attention seemed to have shifted away from Hux and Mitaka. For now, in any case. Perhaps a stray thought from another unfortunate member of the bridge crew had drawn his ire.

"The Supreme Leader is correct, sir," Mitaka said reluctantly, straightening his tunic for what must have been the fourth time. "I still need to recalibrate the ventral cannons, and run some diagnostics on the turbolasers before my shift ends."

"I _am_ familiar with the _Finalizer's_ weapons systems, Lieutenant."

"Of course- I didn't mean…" Mitaka moved to run his fingers through his hair, evidently forgetting that he was still wearing his cap. It fell to the ground.

"Your dedication to your work is truly commendable, but I will take it from here." Hux's tone left no room for argument. Mitaka murmured a thank you and was on his way before either Hux or Kylo Ren changed their minds. Hux sighed as he took out his datapad, skimming through his own list of duties, but he would survive. There was no use in running the crew ragged. Fatigue was not associated with a healthy immune system - and he ought to know.

The medical droids and researchers hadn't yet uncovered the method of transmission, and so they were merely following the generalised First Order guidelines for dealing with contagious diseases. Washing hands thoroughly, reducing any physical human contact to a bare minimum, disinfecting workstation surfaces, placing uniforms or other garments in sealed bags, and so on. Hux failed to understand why some of the crew were struggling so much with these new measures - it was hardly a significant adjustment to make. Surely personal hygiene was already a priority, and work left little time for any kind of socialising or... _fraternising_.

Running diagnostics was simple enough, but recalibrating the cannons took longer than Hux would have liked. He was severely out of practise, which was something that needed to be rectified. If many more officers fell ill to this mysterious contagion, those remaining would be required to take on additional duties - duties they were perhaps unfamiliar with. He made a note on his datapad to organise training sessions via holonet where possible, since he doubted that Ren would have the foresight to do so. Honestly, Hux often wondered how useful the Force really was, for anything besides threatening people, but he knew better than to give voice to such musings. He'd seen Snoke's body. He'd felt the formless noose of the Force pulled tight around his throat.

There were rumours that Snoke himself was the source of the contagion, and while Hux didn't find it likely, he did have to admit that the late Supreme Leader looked unwell. But Snoke had never looked healthy, or perhaps he had for whatever species he was. Hux had never seen another alien like him, and Snoke had kept tight-lipped about his homeworld. He suspected Ren knew more than he let on, but he wasn't particularly interested. Snoke, whoever or whatever he might have been, was gone, and Hux needed to focus on keeping his crew healthy. Or at the very least _alive_.

Another theory was that the contagion had originated with the Resistance but, as far as Hux was concerned, that was even more ridiculous. The Resistance prisoners in their custody had not exhibited any of the symptoms until after the contagion had made itself known onboard the _Finalizer_ , and the notion that they had the intelligence or technological means to engineer a virus was _laughable._ What they were dealing with here was no more than a natural phenomenon with an unnatural viciousness.

Hux smiled. That, he thought as he glanced in Ren's direction, was something he knew all too well how to handle.


End file.
